The depth to which and angle at which a well can be drilled are often limited by the degree of friction experienced by the drill string. The life of a drill string may also be reduced due to friction. With increasing environmental concerns it is also becoming less acceptable to reduce friction by injecting chemicals down a well. Using wellstream fluids as a lubricant results in drill string wear due to particulate matter carried in the fluids. Further, currently available similar fittings cannot be rebuilt or reconditioned.